The Scoop
by alyssialui
Summary: Quidditch star Viktor Krum is interviewed by Rita Skeeter. AU. Post-Hogwarts


_A/N: Quidditch star Viktor Krum is interviewed by Rita Skeeter. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **History of Magic Assignment #4 - Write about the one of the champions_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Ten of Hearts - _Write about an interview with Viktor Krum_)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"So Mr Krum, let me just say how happy I am that you decided to sit down with me today," the woman said with a wide smile. A long, puffy quill floated on her right, poised over a long scroll of parchment ready to take notes for this interview.

"Well, you had sent so many owls to my home, I had to eventually come," he said with a nervous smile. This witch was really batty. Her lime green dress was blinding and clashed horribly with the pink trim around her collar, but he wouldn't be one to judge. The quill began to move, writing a mile a minute, though he had only said one sentence.

"Well, you are very elusive, Mr Krum, but I can understand with your busy schedule. You're still one of the best Seekers on the circuit. Do you think you will stay on form for much longer?" she asked.

"I've been playing Quidditch for almost twenty years and I've always given it my all and pushed myself past my limits. I don't see myself falling any time soon. When I retire, I'll still be at the top of my game," Viktor beamed, sitting a bit straighter in his chair.

The edges of her mouth turned downwards as her quill only wrote two words then stopped. "What about your other interests? I see you've also been picked up by _Olga's Boutique_ to model their robes and other garments, some of a more _private_ nature."

At this, Viktor blushed, "They approached me with their offer and we made the agreement. From what they've told me, sales have greatly increased since the ads were released."

She smiled and her quill began moving again. "I certainly agree, Mr Krum," she gushed. "Many girls were practically dying when they saw those pictures. But don't worry, I think they were very tasteful."

She looked back at another piece of parchment that was on the table between them and said, "I hear Hogwarts is thinking to bring back the Triwizard Tournament, though on a smaller and less dangerous scale. Will you be in attendance?"

"Of course I will. Professor McGonagall invited me herself and I've been helping out with the planning, though I will not share any secrets. You'll have to wait like everyone else," he said cheekily.

"Don't worry about that," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I wouldn't want anyone to know before hand and ruin the surprise. Now my last question, and I know you may have heard it before but our readers have to know: Is there a special girl in your life?"

"I'm sure you've seen the other tabloids. Yes, Camille and I still together, though we are taking it slow until the right time. We don't want to rush into anything too soon," he said, thinking he had passed that trigger question well. It always caused problems with the other interviews.

The woman smiled at him once more, her lips pulled back to expose her perfect white teeth. The quill was still writing as the woman rose from the seat across from him. "Thank you, Mr Krum. It's been a pleasure."

He extended a hand towards her and said, "The pleasure is mine, Miss..." he couldn't believe he had already forgotten the woman's name.

"Ms. Skeeter."

* * *

_Bulgarian Seeker Blurts All_

_I sat down this week with eligible bachelor, Viktor Krum. Though they have been seen out in public together, he and his girlfriend, Bulgarian supermodel Camille Gaff, have yet to tie the knot. She is definitely beautiful and comes from a very rich family, so what's the hold up on a proposal? Is Viktor scared of commitment or does he just want to keep his options open? Remain hopeful and keep looking out for your chance, ladies._

_But be warned. His reputation will definitely get you some competition. He has been extending his horizons and his fame has definitely gotten him into some high places. When asked about his photoshoot with Olga's Boutique, Krum did acknowledge the raunchy nature of his photos and their appeal to the female populace. This is just the beginning of his influential modelling career and who knows, he may just give up Quidditch for good._

_This reporter thinks that may actually be a good idea. Viktor Krum has been playing Quidditch for almost two decades with an almost impeccable record but all good things must come to an end, and usually in the worst ways possible. _Viktor Krum may be at the top of his game now but he was definitely smug during our interview. I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch, Viktor.__

_Krum has been seen throwing his weight around and has even gotten his way onto the board of directors for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament to be held at Hogwarts. Though he chose not to say much on the subject, this reporter can only speculate what dangers and disasters await the competitors if someone like Viktor Krum has be involved in the proceedings. From what we know, Mr Harry Potter is not currently on the board, so what is to be expected of our Bulgarian seeker?_

_Stay tuned for more interviews from Viktor Krum and other elusive celebrities. And be careful out there superstars. I'm always watching you like a fly on the wall._


End file.
